


Kiss Me Once Again

by ethereal_xo



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Episode: s01e08 Valediction, Reunions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo
Summary: "This was the last piece she had of him. The last piece she would ever have of him.  But she had also held on for too long now. It was time to let go…let him go."
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Kiss Me Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> I will be the first to admit that I wasn't completely on board with the route that Steve's arc took in Endgame, but this scene would not leave me alone. So, enjoy!
> 
> Title from 'It's Been A Long, Long Time'...you know the song ;)

The sky was awash with pastel fire when Peggy finally made her way to the Brooklyn Bridge. She took it as a good omen, this canvas overhead. Red sky at night…

She hadn’t wanted to do this tonight. She didn’t really want to do it at all. This vial was more trouble than it was worth, and she had already delayed this longer than she should have. Jarvis had made her realise she had to be the one to do this, but that didn’t make the choice any easier.

And yet she hesitated, holding the vial with mild trepidation. This was the last piece she had of him. The last piece she would ever have of him. Stark was not the only one who had continued to hold on. Peggy had been too, for different reasons. But she had also held on for too long now. It was time to let go…let him go.

She opened the vial and poured out its contents before she could think about it anymore. It was done.

“Goodbye, my darling,” she whispered, blinking back the tears she knew would come. She looked out to sea. He was somewhere out there, buried underneath –

She would not think about that now. She would just focus on being in this present moment. On doing the right thing. This is what he would have wanted.

“I hope that goodbye isn’t for me. I just got here.”

Peggy froze, keeping her eyes fixed on the horizon. Immediately she wondered what sort of cruel trick this was, because there was no way that voice could be anything but part of a trick…

But she couldn’t ignore her gut feeling that it wasn’t.

She turned around slowly. And there he was. There wasn’t a scratch on him. His clothes were clean and new. He looked a little older somehow, a little different – but it was him, she knew it was him. “Steve,” she breathed.

Steve smiled sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Am I too late for that dance?”

Peggy didn’t need to hear any more than that. She walked to him and slowly reached up to cup his face. His hands came to wrap around hers.

He was here. He was really here.

She pulled him down gently and kissed him like her life depended on it. He returned it with equal fervour, as if he felt the time lost as much as she did, if not more so. It was everything the kiss they shared before he chased the Red Skull had not been. This was not a goodbye, this was a hello. A promise of more to come.

She did not know how he was here, nor did she care. All that mattered was that singular fact – he was here.

She pulled away and leaned her forehead up against his. “No, my darling. It’s never too late for that dance.”


End file.
